War grok
The war grok, also referred to as the war groggThe Art of Ratchet & Clank, pg 184, was a species of massive, deadly and irritable gorilla-like beasts utilized by the agorians in challenges at the Agorian Battleplex as part of an ancient agorian rite of passage known as "Mauling by War Grok" in which gladiators would face off against one of the vicious creatures. They were carnivorous, notably feeding on grunthors.Ratchet & Clank's Vacation Adventure - IGN - Page 2 Their attacks consisted almost entirely of melee as they relied on close-quarter combat, including beating opponents with their fists and feet, as well as flinging opponents into the air by smacking the ground with their immensely powerful arms. All war groks appeared to have some sort of infection on their back which was covered in crust and lumps, out of which parasites would crawl in order to aid the beast in battle, spitting balls of fire. Other than their backside which was greyish-black, war groks were almost entirely grey in color with woolly fur around their wrists and ankles. When used in battle by agorians, war groks wore a spiked red collar attached to a large chain held by a handler, and also donned a black helmet.Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time In 5360, one of the beasts held inside the battleplex was "misplaced" by its handler, and the ship's announcer lied over the intercom that it was a vegetarian, only to soon correct himself in another broadcast. Later that same year, famed so-called "superhero" Captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark and lombax mechanic Ratchet fought a war grok in the challenge "Bros Before Foes", with Ratchet managing to defeat him. However, before Ratchet could be forced into reluctantly killing the beast, Qwark was able to convince the agorians to let them spare the grok and tamed him, naming the creature "Snowball". Another grok was fought and defeated alongside an Elite Hydra Tank by Ratchet in the challenge "Double Jeopardy", and later another battled Ratchet to its ultimate death in "Toxic Engagement" in an arena shrouded with poisonous gas. Finally, a war grok was fought and killed by Ratchet after eighteen waves of agorians and robots and before a hydra tank in "Overkill". Qwark later took Snowball to the Nefarious Space Station and had him help battle Dr. Nefarious' robotic minions, but after the space station was destroyed Snowball attempted to eat Qwark and was subsequently taken away by Galactic Authorities, ending up at a war grok reserve on planet Sargasso. In 5362, a war grok was kept by the Creature Collector.Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Notable members * Unknown war grok * Snowball * Unknown war grok † * Unknown war grok † * Unknown war grok † * Unknown war grok Behind the scenes * Frederick Tatasciore, as Fred Tatasciore, provided the noises made by all of the war groks including Snowball in Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time, though he was only credited for the role of Snowball. One of the beasts also appeared in a cameo in Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One, but was silent and as such went uncredited. * It was possible to return to the Agorian Battleplex and fight Snowball again by replaying "Bros Before Foes", with Qwark still being present and the announcer still claiming that Ratchet would win the Negotiator if he defeated the beast. * T. J. Fixman revealed in an interview that after the events of ''A Crack in Time'', Snowball ended up at a war grok reserve on planet Sargasso where he ate grunthors, a reference to the planet which first appeared in Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of DestructionRatchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction and was mentioned in A Crack in Time in a Space Radio news report. * The Blargian snagglebeast in the ''Ratchet & Clank'' 2016 re-imagining seemed to be inspired by the war grok, sharing its basic attacks and even its Groovitron dance rather than taking inspiration from the original boss.''Ratchet & Clank'' (2016 game) * On page 184 of The Art of Ratchet & Clank, several illustrations of war groks were included, all of which were originally available in the concept art pack "The Bad Guys" in ''A Crack in Time''. However, the beast was incorrectly labelled as "War Grogg". ** According to the same page of The Art of Ratchet & Clank, the creature was based on long-time Insomniac Games employee Guthrie. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One Notes and references Category:Ape-like creatures Category:Bosses Category:Carnivorous Category:Dangerous creatures Category:Melee enemies Category:Species